


So Far Away

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, GMV, MEP Part, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "How can your love be so close, but so far away?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> My part for Project AMV Studios So Far Away MEP
> 
> Full MEP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNt5PFFTmno&feature=c4-overview&list=UU4jVC4EoAKlhQmxS7QJrXLQ


End file.
